Solo así
by Shershiya Runa
Summary: ¿Lo soportabas? o ¿Él te soportaba a ti? Tu solo sabias una cosa... Midorima era tuyo, tanto como tu lo eras de él... [MidoTaka]


Solo así

̶ ¿Cómo es que lo soportas?

La misma pregunta, la pregunta obligada de cada entrenamiento había llegado a tus oídos haciéndote reír. Los novatos tenían suerte, este día estabas de buen humor como para tomar can gracia ese comentario que otras veces hubieras tomado como insulto y les habrías hecho pagar con dos horas de entrenamiento extras, después hubieran tenido que limpiar todo y reagrupar los balones después del entrenamiento del Capitán Midorima…y tu bien sabes que esa es una tarea maratónica. Pero esta vez no, esta vez solo les sonreíste y con tu tono despreocupado y juguetón les respondiste.

̶Lo que pasa es que soy un santo – te pusiste a reír y viste como se apartaban cuando el capitán gritaba sus nombres.

¿En realidad lo soportabas? O era que él te soportaba a ti… te reíste un momento y respondiste lo mismo de siempre: no, ninguno soportaba al otro.

No tenías por qué soportarlo cuando lo aceptabas como era: inteligente, con un ego sobrecrecido y su peculiar manía por los horóscopos y la suerte. Aceptabas lo poco, o nulamente romántico que podía llegar a ser en público ya que lo compensaba cuando estaban los dos a solas, en su habitación o simplemente acurrucados en el sofá viendo una película. Te gustaba verlo acomodarse los lentes y voltear el rostro cuando se sentía avergonzado. Amabas como se preocupaba por ti, sin decirlo nunca, y su inquebrantable espíritu de lucha…y porque no mencionar su cuerpo, ¡oh!, como amabas todo lo que tu novio tenia de pies a cabeza y más sabiéndote plenamente dueño de todo.

Con tu ojo de halcón captaste la pelota que iba en tu dirección justo a tiempo antes de que se estrellara en tu cara. Lo viste, de frente a ti, acomodándose los lentes y con el martillo – lucky ítem del día – en la mano. No te ordenaba que lo siguieras, solo te señalaba la entrada del edificio. Encontraste la alegre mirada de un rubio modelo y la dual composición de la luz y la sombra de Seirin.

¡Pero claro! Que idiota eras al olvidar que hoy era _ese_ fin de semana del mes. Te diste cuanta que tu peliverde ya estaba listo y saliste corriendo para ducharte y vestirte con la esperanza de que Shin-chan y Kagami no quisieran matarte cuando terminaras. Y si era el caso ahí estaba Kuroko para calmar a su tigre y tú con un beso en los labios lo dejarías fuera de pelea debido a su vergüenza.

Que extraño te resultaba todo, y más desde que todos en la Generación de los Milagros se habían vuelto verdaderamente amigos: y habían iniciado la tradición de que una vez al mes se juntaran, en a casa de alguno, a jugar, a convivir e incluso a dormir como si todos fueran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca hubieran tenido los problemas por os que pasaron.

Sentiste el peso de ser la sombra de un gigante en su momento, e incluso llegaste a deslumbrarte cunado los viste jugar a todos en una misma cancha entre ellos o juntos. Te sientes anonadado, pero la sensación cada vez se va haciendo más normal. Al final de cuentas no estas con ellos solo porque tu novio es el tirador de los Milagros.

* * *

Estabas cansado. Lo único que querías era que te dijeran el lugar donde dormirías para irte enseguida y perderte hasta el mediodía del sábado, pero para tu desgracia todos pensaron que una conversación en los jardines de la Mansión Akashi era una mejor idea. Los maldijiste por su aguante de mostros pero aun así seguiste a tu novio.

Te sentaste en silencio, algo muy raro en ti, y solo te dedicabas a observar y reír de las anécdotas de Teiko y de sus actuales escuelas. Dijiste un par de bromas a las que Midorima te regañaba, ya que no serias tú si no avergonzabas a tu novio enfrente de los demás. Y fue cuando estaba lo más tranquilo posible, recordando el hecho de que estaba rodeado de los prodigios mas egocéntricos que alguna vez pudieras imaginar, que te diste cuenta de que brazo izquierdo de Sin-chan te rodeaba la cintura y su mano, la que siempre vendaba y cuidaba como el mayor tesoro, se entrelazaba con la tuya.

Te sorprendiste… ¡Claro que lo hiciste! Pocas veces había demostrado tanto amor en un simple gesto y más en público. Te recargaste sobre él, y aun luchando contra el sueño fue que te recordaste que todo lo que habías hecho lo volverías a repetir una y mil veces solo para terminar entre esos brazos que solo podían abrazarte a ti.

Y no temes sonar posesivo, solo repites lo que él alguna vez dijo:

"Tú eres la única persona en la que me permitiré confiar. Takao solo recibiré tus pases y desde ahora solo jugaras junto a mi"

Y anuqué las palabras te llegaron al corazón su rostro sonrojado fue lo que te impulso a tomar sus mejillas, ponerte en puntillas - ¡¿Por qué era tan malditamente alto?! – y darle un pequeño beso en los labios. El primer beso.

Y dejar pactado que él te pertenecía, al igual que tú a él.

No lo soportaba, lo amabas, y eso es algo que nadie podrá entender hasta que hayan amado como tú lo haces.

* * *

Muchas gracias…. Si estás leyendo esto significa que terminaste de leer la primera cosa que publico en mi vida…. Y solo por eso debo decir gracias.

No es la primera vez que escribo algo, pero es la primera vez que lo pongo en manos de desconocidos. Cualquier comentario, consejo y crítica es muy bienvenida…

Nuevamente: Gracias por leer.


End file.
